The Clones
by hakuse-kun
Summary: AU In which the Kage Bunshin is an entirely different technique than in the Canon, Mizuki is a little nicer, and Naruto has personality issues. NarutoX? This is a plot bunny gone rabid. M to be safe.
1. Shadow Clone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As he slowly rocked himself on his swing and watched the proud parents greet their children, congratulating or comforting them accordingly, he squashed the anger he felt into oblivion. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to do the Bunshin, but he wouldn't let himself take out his anger on the innocent graduates. He sighed, putting his face in his hand. Why was his life so much worse than everyone else's? Did Kami really hate him? No! Old Man Hokage had said that that man was lying… Hadn't he? Naruto was about to stand up and go home, when his sensitive ears picked up a distant conversation.

"Isn't that the only boy that didn't pass?"

"Yeah, but who would want that monster to become a ninja anyway?"

"Shh! You're not supposed to talk about that!"

Naruto snarled. How dare they say such things! What had he ever done to deserve this? What?! His eyes moistened, but he refused to let his tears fall. That was the scene Mizuki was greeted with as he looked down from his perch in the tree above Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! You okay?" The boy jumped, not expecting someone to speak to him. He quickly forced down any tears, before looking up at his teacher with a wide grin.

"I'm fine sensei! Thanks for sticking up for me back there, even though it didn't work." Mizuki smiled sadly. He really didn't hate Naruto that badly, compared to the others, but he was the only one who would work with his plans.

"You sure Naruto?" At the boys nod, Mizuki dropped down from the tree. "Let's go somewhere else, the atmosphere seems a little too heavy here." Naruto followed the teacher up to the academy roof, where that sat in companionable silence for some time. Naruto looked over the village with a sense of sadness. If he couldn't become a ninja, how could he prove himself to them? How could he achieve recognition? He sighed tiredly. Mizuki looked over at the child, thinking. He hated the village, for they had forgotten him, and the other ninja. They took their protectors for granted, never realizing how much was given to allow them to live their lives without fear of war. His eyes hardened, and he began to brood.

_Mizuki lay on the ground, exhausted. His client had lied about the mission, stating it to be C-class when it was actually A-class. He had chosen the low ranked mission to start out his new rookie Chuunin subordinates as a team. Each of which had been killed by the two jounin assassins sent to kill their client. He slowly stood up and made his way to the overturned wagon where the man had last been seen. He scowled when the man's head poked out of the wreckage._

"_Mizuki, is it safe?"_

"_Yes, Hiro, you're safe. At least from the assassins." The second statement went unheard by the pudgy man who crawled out of the wagon and started sobbing over the state of his goods. Mizuki stumbled slightly, and looked down to see the corpse of Aisha, his only female teammate. His rage roaring higher than before, he slowly made his way to the unsuspecting client, who turned around and sniffed._

"_Mizuki-san, I know it wasn't in the mission perimeters, but would you mind helping me fix up my-" He cut off by sharp metal sliding though his throat._

"_LIKE THOSE DAMN ASSASSINS WEREN'T IN THE PERIMETERS?! BASTARD!" Mizuki shoved kunai after kunai into the merchant, then stomped on the corpse a few times for good measure. He fell to his knees and sobbed for his teammates, staying at the site for several hours before he started home to report a failed mission._

Mizuki looked away. Naruto had been through a lot, more than him. He could only imagine the hate the boy must have for this despicable place. …Maybe he could take Naruto with him. Yes, he could say it was his first mission, then explain after they were well away from this Hell.

"Hey, Naruto? Did you know that there's another way to become a genin?"

Naruto sat down in the clearing, unrolling the scroll carefully. He looked through the jutsus, trying to find something his style. After reading for a while, he decided that he'd try the Kage Bunshin, because it would supplement for failing the regular one. "Warning, warning, warning… Aha! Instructions!" He grinned, rolled the scroll back up, and started practicing the handsign. After he had it down, he pumped chakra into it. He jumped slightly at the poof, and then stared intently as the smoke cleared. It was him… but it was definitely not a clone. Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit, for the simple reason that he could afford it. The store clerks wouldn't sell him anything else. The Bunshin's outfit was completely different.

It wore a grey shirt with the upper right section and sleeve missing, and grey urban camouflage pants, which had several pockets. The standard kunai holster was missing, with a shuriken pouch tied around the Bunshin's waist. What he noticed the most though, was the sheathed katana on its back and the ANBU style armor he wished he had. After he stared for a while, he met the Bunshin's eyes, and nearly dropped the scroll. They were an ice cold blue that held a flinty contempt for the being they stared at. What horrified him, though, was that they just looked _right_ on his visage. That gaze, coming from Naruto Uzumaki, looked absolutely correct, like it was supposed to be that way. Naruto swallowed, fingering his kunai pouch, and nearly jumped when the Bunshin spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it is good to finally speak with you face to face. I am Ruthlessness, but you can call me Aku." And a smirk, which, once again, looked all too right. "Now, Naruto, let us see who really has a right to exist in this realm!" Naruto barely dodged the unexpected sword strike, giving a surprised yelp.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Another close call.

"I am fighting for control!" Naruto blocked with a kunai, and threw a punch that was easily intercepted by the Aku. Naruto grabbed the clone's arm and attempted to twist it behind Aku's back, but the armor garbed replica reversed his grip on the sword and forced the original to jump away.

"What control?!" Naruto yelled, drawing several shuriken.

"The control of your psyche! I am tired of being repressed!" Aku rushed in before Naruto could thrown his weapons, aiming an upward diagonal strike at his chest.

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Naruto performed a kawarimi, reappearing on a tree branch above.

"I am your Ruthlessness, a personality trait you refused to let surface! Every time you sparred in class, you never let yourself hurt your opponent badly enough to win, remember? And you always refused to hurt any of those drunks that chased you on your birthday! And you never hit fucking Sakura-bitch back!" Naruto threw his shuriken from his post on the tree branch,

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan that way! And how will beating me give you control anyway?" Aku blocked the shuriken with his katana, before jumping up and delivering a horizontal slash than Naruto couldn't fully avoid. He escaped with a small gash on his forearm, retreating back to the ground.

"It's part of the technique, stupid! If you had paid attention to the warnings like I did, you would know!" Aku started to really attack, slashing repeatedly while Naruto blocked and dodged as best as he could. Naruto received several small cuts and began to slow down because of it. Soon enough, Aku delivered a strong kick that sent him tumbling. Aku sheathed his sword, watching as Naruto got up slowly. The original rushed the copy, throwing a sloppy right hook that was easily diverted. Naruto's momentum sent him sprawling again, and Aku laughed openly.

"This is almost too easy! You should just give up. I'll be a much better ninja than you anyway. I'll even become Hokage for you!" Naruto tried to get up, but couldn't raise himself up past a kneeling position. Aku strutted over to him, pulling out his sword with a distinct _shing!_ "Prepare to lose!" Aku swung his katana.

"No!" Naruto grabbed the blade, instinctively reinforcing his hand with chakra. He yanked fiercely, removing the katana from a surprised Aku's grip, and delivering an uppercut that sent the clone sprawling.

"Now I know you're not me! If you were, you'd know that I never give up!" Naruto grabbed the rising clone's arm and threw Aku back to the ground, then stabbed down with a kunai. Aku performed a kawarimi, reappearing behing the original and throwing a punch. Naruto turned around and knocked the fist away, then tried to sweep the clones legs out from under him. Naruto threw a puch that was intercepted, then took a knee to the gut in order to land an awkward backhand that had Aku rubbing his jaw.They rushed each other again and began to exchange blows.

"Dammit, Naruto! Give up!" A punch redirected.

"Fuck you Aku! No way in Hell!" A kick caught.

"Shit! Hold still so I can hit you!" A backhand dodged.

"Argh! Your armor's fucking hard!" Some sore knuckles.

"Fuck! So is your damn forehead!" A head butt taken. Throwing simultaneous punches, they both yelled, "_I won't back down!_" They both caught the offending fists, and struggled to push the other back. Seeing that their strength was exactly the same, they repeatedly slammed their heads together in an effort to cause any damage possible.

"Damnit, fuck you!"

"Not in your dreams, homo!"

"What the Hell?! That's disgusting!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have gone there!" Simultaneous backhands canceled each other out, and they jumped away from each other to catch their breathes. Naruto noticed the sword lying off to his right, and made a mad dash for it. Aku followed closely, and tackled him to the ground just out of reach of the blade. Naruto whipped a kunai out of his pouch and stabbed, but Aku took a kunai from the same pouch and blocked it.

"Damnit, that's my kunai!"

"We're the same fucking person! Its mine too!" Another struggle ensued, and the two didn't to notice the person standing above them, his hands on his hips.

"What the Hell his going on here!?" They looked up, confused looks adorning their faces.

"Iruka-sensei?" Was the simultaneous reply. Iruka sighed, his head drooping before his temper exploded.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL THE SCROLL OF SEALS!?" Naruto and Aku jumped back, sweating bullets. They both launched into explanation, surprisingly identical.

"_Mizuki-sensei said that if we could swipe the scroll from the Hokage tower, bring it here, and learn a technique he'd let us become a genin!_" Iruka, confused by the pronouns, could only process one thought. 'Woah… Its stereo…' The two blonds sweatdropped at the chuunin's spiral eyes. "_Um, Iruka-sensei?_"

"Wait, Mizuki said what?" Naruto was about to answer, but was interrupted when Iruka dodged a hail of kunai.

"Naruto, you need to give me the scroll! Hurry, before the ANBU get here!" Naruto was confused.

"Huh? ANBU?" Iruka threw several kunai at Mizuki, then yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto! Get the scroll back to the village, Mizuki's a traitor!" Naruto was horrified.

"Mizuki, is it true?" Mizuki, glanced at Naruto, a look of desperation marring his features.

"Yes, Naruto! Those bastard villagers have wronged both of us! They took my friends, and they beat you into the ground on your birthday of all things! Naruto, I would never give my allegiance to such horrid creatures!" Iruka scowled, throwing shuriken before yelling back.

"Mizuki, that was one merchant that lied about the mission!"

"That may be, but you can't say the same for Naruto! The entire village despises him for something he had no hand in!" Iruka growled, and unable to think of a comeback, replied with a fireball.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**" Mizuki dodged back into the treeline, and Iruka followed shortly after.

"Naruto… we still have a score to settle." Aku had taken his sword back during the chaos, and was standing in a ready stance. Naruto glanced over, but made no move to attack.

"Aku, I have a lot on my plate here. You do too. Let's call a truce, eh? Or better yet, a temporary alliance." Aku kept his stance for a minute, but eventually sighed and lowered his blade.

"Fine. But you have to keep me summoned as long as you can as often as you can, or the deal's off. Naruto grinned and spat into his hand. Aku smirked, did the same, and they shook.

"So, what's your opinion on the situation?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Well, I'm kinda leaning to Mizuki's side here. He put up some good points." Naruto nodded.

"That's true, but what about Hokage-jiji? He always looked out for us, and I don't want to hurt him." Aku laughed.

"Hurt Hokage-jiji? He's the best in the village!" Naruto was quiet.

"I meant his feelings, Aku." The Bunshin lost his grin.

"Oh. …I think he would understand our position, Naruto. Look at it my way… the village hates us. Do you really think they'll let us climb high on the proverbial latter, even if we become a ninja? Face it. We have no chance of becoming Hokage, no matter how strong we get." Naruto's face fell, and he sat down.

"That settles it then. We're leaving this dump!" Aku grinned, but they were interrupted when Mizuki came crashing into the clearing, unconscious. Iruka followed shortly after, beaten and bloody.

"Naruto… get the scroll back to the village. I… ugh, don't think I can make it there." Aku shared a knowing look with Naruto, and they both saluted.

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei! Why don't you rest here until the medics come to pick you up?" Iruka smiled, nodded, and promptly fell unconscious. The original and the copy made their way over to Mizuki.

"You think he's okay to be moved?" Naruto asked concernedly.

"We don't have much of a choice." With a nod, Naruto threw the bigger man over his shoulder, and he and Aku took to the trees.


	2. Land of Rice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto grunted as he hoisted Mizuki higher onto his shoulder. He and Aku had been running for a few hours, and he was used to using all of his limbs to tree hop. Needless to say, he was getting tired.

"Aku! I can't keep this up forever; we're going to have to find a place to stop." He yelled, frowning as Mizuki slipped slightly on his shoulder again.

"Just a few more miles, and we should be arriving at a village near Rice Country! We can stop there." Aku shouted back, slowing slightly so Naruto could catch up.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I paid attention when we studied the Elemental Continent." Naruto had to stop himself from face-faulting on the next branch. They kept running for another half hour before the trees started to thin, then slowed their pace as they jumped to the ground. They reached the village shortly after and were stopped at the gates. A guard, his samurai status apparent from his armor, stepped up to them and grinned.

"You know, you only need the head to collect a bounty. Although, you two look a little green to have taken down a Leaf Nin by yourselves." The guard fingered his sword hilt idly.

"He's not a bounty, he's a comrade!" Naruto said loudly, and Aku scowled at him. The guard unsheathed his sword, the easygoing demeanor gone.

"Leaf Ninja are not welcome in these parts. Leave now, and I'll forget I ever met you." His words were firm. Aku walked slowly in front of Naruto and Mizuki, his hand held high in a gesture on neutrality.

"We're not Leaf Nin, we're Missing Nin. We've recently left Konoha in hopes of a better life, and our friend here was injured in the escape." Aku spoke calmly, but reached out to slap Naruto on the back of his head. The samurai kept his stance for a few seconds, before he relaxed and laughed at their antics.

"Alright, sorry 'bout that. You really ought to be more careful how you say things, kid. People could take it the wrong way." The rest of the guards relaxed at this, and returned to whatever they were doing before. Aku sighed and let his arms down, while Naruto cursed as Mizuki nearly fell off his shoulder. The gate opened seemingly automatically, and the samurai stepped to the side.

"If you want some info about the area, I hang out at the bar closest to this gate when I'm off duty. Poker is a major pass time 'round here, so bring some cash along!" They walked through, and were struck my how busy the place was. People crowded the streets, vendors yelled out their wares, and general activity filled their vision. Naruto turned and asked a random person where the nearest inn was, and soon they were standing in front of a large building that looked as if it were made for royalty. Ironically, it was just as they entered their room that Mizuki began to stir. Naruto jumped and dropped him, and a loud "OW!" resounded in their ears.

"Son of a bitch! That hurts!" The man lay on the ground for several minutes, uttering profanities that neither of the boys had heard before. When he was finally finished, he stood up and stared at them dumbly.

"Where the Hell am I?" Naruto sweat dropped and Aku face palmed. The latter of the two uttered an exasperated sigh and began to explain.

"We're staying in a large hotel in a small village just on the edge of Rice Country, and have thus far encountered no Konoha Ninja. Naruto carried your ass all the way here, so he'd probably enjoy some rest. I'm rather spent myself."

"The gate guard invited us to a gambling session at the local bar, later!" Mizuki gave Naruto a strange look after his excited interjection. Aku sighed.

"Yes, the gate guard told us to head over to the bar if we wanted some info on the area, and told us to bring cash to play poker with." At this, Mizuki brightened a little.

"Poker, eh? I used to be quite the avid player. We'll have to stop by." Aku sweat dropped a little.

"Hey, I'm fucking tired here! Where's my bed?" Naruto yelled out, annoyed at standing around. Aku sighed and pointed in the general direction of one of the bedrooms. Naruto walked through the doorway, and a loud snoring was heard soon after. Aku, surprised that he didn't poof out of existence, walked into a different room to go to sleep. Mizuki stood there for awhile, thinking, before bolting for the fridge.


End file.
